A Nervous Kind of Love
by LunaTitch
Summary: The way her lips are poised to perfection. She sleeps in the most graceful way, how she manages to be graceful even when asleep, I'll never know. She is the definition of beauty, magic and talent. I don't wanna come on too strong, but I want 'Something' to happen? Especially after tonight's events... - Luna's pov of recalled memories that created and began their shared love.
1. Chapter 1

Luna sat up from her bed; she gently unhooked her hand from the other intertwined with it, being surprisingly gentle not to wake the sleeping beauty who the hand belonged to. She walked to her desk and picked up the navy, silver bundled book coated in moons and stars with 'Luna' scrawled on the front. Luna picked up her light, soft quill and began to write:  
'I don't know if it's the moon or the reflection of the TV or whether the fact it 3 am, but looking at her, she's sleeping; she's never looked more beautiful! I sound so soppy! The way her red hair perfectly frames her freckly pale face. The way her lips are poised to perfection. She sleeps in the most graceful way, how she manages to be graceful even when asleep, I'll never know. She is the definition of beauty, magic and talent. I don't wanna come on too strong, but I want 'Something' to happen? Especially after tonight's events...'  
Luna placed down her quill and rethought the events of the last month and how Ginny Wesley had gone from a stranger to best friend to well whatever she is now...How the 'something' began. Every 'something' had a beginning and theirs was no exception.

(1 months previous)

"Luna" Ginny called as the small blonde skipped towards the ginger girl facing her with her arms out. Smiles were plastered on each face, although nervous for some untold reason.  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna and hugged her tightly; Luna's heart soared and she took that moment in for a second.  
"So where to today, Madame?" Luna asked looking to Ginny for an answer, Ginny paused, and she took Luna's hand and led her left about 6 steps. Luna look puzzled, Ginny then stopped and walked back the way she came then back left again and then back right, before bursting to fits of giggles.  
"I don't know you choose?" Ginny chirped still giggling. Luna went to speak before Ginny cut her off: 'actually how does the beach sound?'Ginny asked excitedly. The red haired girl often missed the beach.  
Luna looked puzzled: all the beaches in the wizard world were pebble, not sad and although beautiful, they were uncomfortable to lie across and a little dull.  
But Luna complied, "sure thing, and do what?" She asked with a small, knowing smile. Yet Luna couldn't help but keep the little flash of disappointment from her features.  
Ginny looked at Luna and saw the look of predicted boredom on her face "I'm not talking about our beaches you muppet! I'm on about the muggle beach!"  
Ginny grinned at Luna happily, looking forward to their day together, yet Luna forced a grin, unfortunately, back when in reality she had one thought in her head, echoing and forcing her to shake her head: 'the muggle beach: where people wear shorts and swimming costumes.' Luna gripped her wrists before placing her hand to her thigh without realising, although the once crimson red, centimetre thick scars had faded, Luna knew they where they littered her and they could still be seen.  
Luna looked back into Ginny's eyes; she was almost like a puppy begging. It was heart-rendering.  
"Sure thing" Luna's lips graced a smile for her friend as Ginny entwined their hands together, and, letting Ginny lead the way, Luna walked, a sense of cold dread dripping down her spine. She felt as if she was walking to the destruction of her friendship rather than the growing of a somewhat nervous love... She wondered, did she, a Ravenclaw, have enough courage?


	2. Chapter 2

The pair walked hand in hand along the muggle promenade, Luna had never been happier as she skipped down sea front holding her best friends hand giggling and laughing. The pair stopped skipping to catch their breath. Luna looked up her eyes locked on Ginny's, and then Ginny spoke: "Right let's go onto the beach." The dreaded words Luna had been hoping to avoid.  
Luna nodded and was about to walk onto the sand when Ginny stopped her "you can't go on wearing tights, muppet, especially dark ones, you'll bake!" Ginny giggled, "There's a bathroom over there, you go get changed and I'll wait here for you." Luna suddenly wished Ginny had called her beautiful instead of muppet, maybe sweetie or darling, something to lift her sprits and make her feel loved. Ginny's giggle would have to do for now.  
Luna looked down at her legs, subconsciously placing her hands on where her scars once were. She then looked back up at Ginny; she was almost like a puppy begging: "Sure thing" Luna agreed through a forced a smile and walked off to the bathroom. It all felt like a lie.

Luna sat in the cubical, frozen, it was the first time she had had her legs uncovered out of her room. She traced her scars around her legs; although they weren't scabbed anymore they were still there, noticeable. Even if it was Ginny, even if they weren't noticeable to other anymore they were still noticeable to Luna. Ginny knocked on the door gently: "Luna are you okay, you've been in here for over 20 minutes."  
Luna took a long pause before answering "I can't do this Gin' I'm sorry."  
Ginny knocked again. "Luna let me in," knocking gently for a third time. As she knocked Luna got up and unlocked the door allowing Ginny in.

Ginny was slightly taken back by just how bad Luna's cuts where; she walked up to Luna, ignoring the scars, took Luna's hand and placed it in her own. "You can do this! I have every faith in you; no one will look at you! It's only skin" Ginny smiled hoping Luna would smile back, she did just about. Luna looked straight into Ginny's eyes; she could see the longing and the want in them. Luna wished she was strong enough to walk out there, walk like she didn't give a damn what people thought. Usually Luna didn't care if people looked at her odd, she was always wearing usually clothes, eccentric hats, anything most people would find weird. But when people saw Luna's weird dress sense they saw a girl who wasn't afraid to be she, and people admired her for that! When people saw her scars they would judge her, they would stereotype, they would see a poor emo girl, a girl who needed help, and a girl who wanted attention. And Luna just couldn't have that.

Luna shook her head, as tears fell down her cheeks one by one, Ginny would wipe them away. "It's okay, maybe next time, they weather is Starting to turn away, you get changed and we'll go get some lunch" Ginny wiped away the last of Luna's tears, hugged her then left. Leaving the blonde girl alone again.  
It was moments like this that Luna knew why she was in love with Ginny.

That's night when Luna got home, she went straight to her room, and thankfully her dad wasn't here so he didn't see her cry. Once at her room she pulled out the navy, silver bundled book coated in moons and stars with 'Luna' scrawled on the front. Luna picked up her quill and began to write:

"it would be so easy to hate her! To hate the way she makes me feel. To hate how every time she's around me I want her to hug me, I've always been a hugger, I remember when we used to sit and you'd hug me as you read me the tale of Babity Rabbity and dad would make us hot chocolate and we'd sit as you and him would tell me the tales of fantastic positions you had concocted that morning, oh, how I miss you. I know most mothers don't wish for their daughters to like other mother's daughters but I know you wouldn't have minded. That's why I enjoy hugging people it reminds me of you. You'd of liked her, mum, she's so beautiful and she's funny. Sometime I think it's me I should be hating not her, I hate the fact that I allowed myself to fall in love with her, she was meant to be my best friend and that was it nothing more! So why did I allow myself to fall for her. I know you always used to say that you can't help who you fall for, that's why you fell for dad.  
What's wrong with me, mum? Why couldn't I be a normal child! Why did you have to die? Sometimes I am so broken without you. I wish you were here, mum, I wish you could tell me what to do..."  
Luna stopped writing, put down the quill and walked to the small silver box by her bed and pulled out the small razor blade. She sat in the corner of the room and started to make small incisions into her pale white hips. She angrily slashed away at her skin until it was glowing red and the word she had written could clearly be read 'W. E. A. K" was carved into her skin. Because to Luna that's what she was, she was frail and weak and pathetic. She was broken, beyond repair. If only Ginny could fix her. Luna moved slowly onto her bed wincing as she caught her hip. As her skin burned she wept and eventually cried herself to sleep.


End file.
